dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BluueAces
Welcome to the ! Hi Jorey28, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ministry of Magic: Registration page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LittleRedCrazyHood (Talk) 10:16, February 23, 2013 Talk Page Start Hi! ! Welcome to DARP! Anyway, I suggest you make a character page first, but otherwise you did the right thing. Don't feel like a noob, you're starting out and most people getting started feel this way. Try reading our guide in order to understand the wiki better. Just leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything!}} Talkbubble To make a talk bubble, you need to make a template page first. You click "contribute" and then "Add page". Then choose a blank page and name it "Template:(CHARACTER NAME HERE)" for the character you are creating the template for. After you have a new Template page up, paste: } |text = } }} After you have that on your template page, you can fill out all the blank slots. You will use the bubble like this: I hope this helps! Jareth MacMillian Jareth MacMillian has been approved (and sorted into Slytherin)! Congrats! Now you can set up his page and talk bubble. If you need any help, Owl me. Hi, I'm Tigersilver but you could call me Tiger or Silver, you wannna RP sometime, with Either Sofia Clawheart 1st year, Scathach Waters is a 1st year, and Crystalean Koontz 5th year, these are my chars, and it can be anywhere you want.Tigersilver (talk) 17:54, February 27, 2013 (UTC)Tigersilver Teaching When you leave a message, please sign it with ~~~~ as it will timestamp it, and leave a link to your page so I know who posted. If you're interested in creating a teacher, I'm fine with that, just let me know after you've created the sorting forum page and I'll sort and approve the character. As for teaching history, you'll have to talk with Colin as he's the current teacher, and the two of you can come to an agreement for the next year (starting in a couple weeks) or split the class and each take a part of it. Just make sure I stay in the loop on this. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:27, February 28, 2013 (UTC) HoM Teacher Hey Jorey, I just received your owl. Sadly I wasn't able to get online for 2 days, but I'm on again. Anyway, I tried looking through the sorting of where you put your char, and the sorting forum wasn't showing anything up for me. Idk why. Also, because you are a newer member and I'm a RB and have been on longer, the chances of you taking HoM all together is slim. So I would suggest you ask to teach half the years. It is done frequently where one teacher will teach something like years 1-4 and the other teacher 5-7. So, if you would like to do that, it would be fine, although I think I would still check on how it is going simply to try and help you, as you are a knew teacher. Alright, if you speak to Bond, I think this could all be figured out. :D sorry for the long Owl :P [[User:Colin687|'Colin']][[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 13:45, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Nicole Sorting Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 Category:Sigs 05:56, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Witch Weekly and Ministry Banquet Note: Venue and Dress code will feature in a blog, to be put up soon. Any questions, queries, concerns, just contact me! Hi! Just saw your User page and I was like omigod he like Imagine Dragons! :D Which album do you like more? Phaeton1622 http://harrypotterreplay.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Phaeton1622EST I live in District 4 19:38, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Jorey :D Matty :D (talk) 13:53, March 11, 2013 (UTC) It iz me :D Matty :D (talk) 13:54, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Adult Sorting Your character, Jenna Ross has been approved. Congratulations! If you need any help, message me on my my talk page. Have Fun! <- Work, wordbubble, work :[ Patryk's Adult Sorting Your character, Patryk Mos, has been approved and sorted into Slytherin. Congratulations! If you need any help, message me on my my talk page. Have Fun! Joreysaurus Rex Philosopher's Stone reading - Chapter One http://www.sendspace.com/file/na5cnu Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 07:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Jenna There is a section for Jenna in Tanis Office.Jenna - Whenever you are ready. Kirá (talk)